Cleopatra
"From her tall perch Queen Cleopatra watches over her dominion with a leering eye. She has forsaken the Crown of the Nile to rule here, over a kingdom of impious acolytes. She finds herself beautiful, while others can see she seethes with corruption." -''Francesca da Polenta'' Overview A former Egyptian monarch now turned into a demon after her death. She is the guardian of the second circle of Hell, where the lustful are punished. She is also extremely narcissistic, seeing herself as beautiful while the other shades and demons can see how repulsive she truly is. Her lover, Marc Antony, resides inside her as part of her deal with Lucifer. She can unleash him from inside her whenever she chooses. Death "It wasn't supposed to end like this, we had a deal!" -Cleopatra After Antony is defeated, she will appear on her normal size, crying for his death, then she will try to seduce Dante to ensure her survival, emitting moans of ecstasy. If the button sequence is successfully completed, Dante will stab her in the heart, ending her domain over lust. If the button sequence fails, however, she will grab Dante's hand and kiss him which would seduce him. Powers As the Queen and personifacation of Lust, Cleopatra possesses powerful abilities involving wind and electricity. She has Lust Storm. She can fire electricity from her fingers, heal herself and others, as well as form mini-tornadoes from her hands and use them to surround anything she desires. She has the ability to create hell minions from inside her breasts and spits them out using two tongues from inside her nipples. She can grow to giant size and return at will. She can control all the demons of lust. She can kill men by having sex with them and overloading their bodies with pleasure. Movie Cleopatra does not appear as a ruler in the animated film, but as her regular self flying in the lust storm. In the movie she was a skeleton but in the game she is a demon Defeating Cleopatra You actually start this boss battle long before you engage Cleopatra! When you get onto the rising platform with Cleopatra climbing the tower on the outside, start killing enemies. Keep your health up though, and don’t be afraid to use magic to finish off the temptresses. This boss is an endurance round in every sense of the term. You can pick up health, but thanks to some shoddy game design you will always be attacked when trying to break the fountain (unless you plan very carefully). The only way to beat Cleopatra is to avoid taking damage from anything, not easy seeing as the temptress enemies can teleport next to you before they attack, making them unavoidable. Use block and time your attacks or this boss fight will be almost impossible. Even though you’re only fighting rank and file enemies, you need to be VERY defensive. When you attack, remember the following to help survive lust- flying enemies can be instantly killed with a grab, and if you have purchased it, counter attack works very well on temptress demons. Keep surviving and attacking, and eventually Cleopatra will flip the elevator. Complete the quick time event to survive that, and then fight off the wave of unbaptized babies she throws at you- attacking the hand she has resting on the platform while you do. Grab the fountains if you can, but don’t leave yourself exposed. Remember, be defensive! Don’t go after the boss’ hand specifically, try to work it into your combos against the regular enemies, then the sweep at the end should clear the area for you. Remember, you can use grab to one shot the babies! Whenever Cleopatra puts her hand back on the platform, she will stun all the enemies on it. Use this to your advantage to clear the area. If you start taking hits, block and then wait to develop a new rhythm. Keep this up until you get used to it. Then you can begin actually hurting Cleopatra and trying to end this very frustrating boss fight! You’ll have noticed that once the boss takes her hand of the platform, it starts to rise, meaning that you can get to the levers above the two fountains. Knock her hand off, and then use the left lever to point the snakes at Cleopatra, and then do the same with the right lever to attack her. You can now continue through lust. Trivia *One of ancient Egypt's most well-known rulers, Cleopatra (or Cleopatra VII) ruled from 51-30 BC. She was well known for her stunning beauty, and her seductive relationships with the Roman dictator Julius Caesar, and his general, Marc Antony. *In "The Inferno", Lucifer placed the soul of Cleopatra, along with her lover Marc Antony, in the second circle for her sins of lust. *She is voiced by Alison Lees-Taylor. *Before the camera zooms out it actually looks like Cleopatra succeeded in seducing Dante which would go with her circle of hell. *Cleopatra has a "Glasgow Smile", an injury in which the victim has the sides of his/her mouth sliced all the way to their ears. It is unclear whether or not this was inflicted on her or was a desired effect. Category:Characters Category:Bosses